There are various types of light bulbs, including light-emitting diode (LED) light bulbs. Related art LED bulbs typically include a translucent cover, a heat sink casing, an LED light board having at least one LED, a power driver module, and a pressure ring in between the LED light board and the first end of the heat sink casing. The translucent cover includes hooks to engage the pressure ring. The inclusion of the pressure ring in the related art can make the LED bulb have a complex structure that is cumbersome to assemble.
Further, the pressure ring is simultaneously connected with the LED light board and the heat sink, and since both the pressure ring and the radiator act as conductors, this structure leads to heat dissipation and inefficient energy use.